Mess I Made
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: If Spencer Reid thought his headaches were a problem, then he was nowhere prepared for a pissed-off JJ. Four-shot based on the episode "Corazon"
1. Chapter 1

It's my birthday! 22 years to the day, my parents totally scored in the kid department with me! So, this is the beginning of a four shot I'm going to be working on before things get crazy at my house! Happy Birthday to me :D

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss blew out a steady stream of air softly underneath her breath. This is had been a tough case with the killings and culture and rituals, and Reid hadn't helped. She didn't know what was wrong with him, other than the fact that something <em>was<em> wrong. He had worn his sunglasses, even in doors, and had constantly winced or rubbed his eyes and massaged his forehead. He was snappy and slow to respond when someone talked to him. If Emily didn't know any better, she'd think that he was using again.

She looked over her shoulder for the troubled genius, finding him sitting in the very back corner of the plane, surrounded by darkness. If it wasn't for the light Hotch was using to read the case files, just in front of where Reid was sitting, she never would've seen him. He was sitting with his legs pulled against his chest, his long arms wrapped around them. He was resting his forehead against his knees, occasionally shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

Yeah, this was pretty much typically Reid behavior, minus…everything.

Emily knew, of all people, that it had been a rough year. JJ leaving had taken its toll on everyone, but then again, Reid wasn't just anyone. It was no secret around the office that JJ and Reid were closer than most partners. For years, there had always been _something_ between them. Just below the surface, yet untouched. JJ had a boyfriend and a child. Granted she had made Reid Henry's godfather, which only fueled the fire even more. Many a speculation had been made between the agents whilst riding the elevator, standing in line at Starbucks and even in the break room. Nothing would ever happen, though. If there was one thing Emily Prentiss, and the other members of their team, could guarantee, it was that Spencer Reid would never _ever_ break up a home, much less a happy one. His own experience with coming from a broken home made him someone who would never do that. And JJ would never take her son away from his father. This left the two of them in this weird sort of limbo. They had feelings for each other that they could never act on.

And that was _before_ JJ had been unceremoniously sold to the highest bidder. Forcing her to work for the Pentagon had been one of the worst things the director had done to the team. JJ was their heart and soul; she kept the team together emotionally, and was everyone's shoulder to cry on. Even Hotch depended on her! They all did.

Emily rolled her neck, remembering the moment JJ had walked over to them, her defeat written all over her beautiful features. They were all upset, but she could still Reid's voice in her head, how small and sad he had sounded. _"They can't just take you away."_ JJ had given him a small smile, reaching and rubbing his shoulder soothingly. They had disappeared for almost twenty minutes after the announcement and when they returned, both of their eyes were red-rimmed and they were holding hands. JJ had gone to say goodbye to Penelope and Reid grabbed his bag, leaving without a word.

If Emily had to guess, that's when the headaches started. Now, they were stronger and affecting Reid more than he wanted anyone to know. He had been _so_ reckless, going in without his vest, almost with no regard for his life. Emily wanted to blame the headaches, to say that they were making him act different, but truth be told, there was a part of Reid that came out every now and again; a reckless, irresponsible side that made him take risks such as today. Sometimes they were warranted, sometimes not. Hotch had talked to him about it before, maybe it was time for another.

Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the contents before selecting a number from the P's. Time to call Garcia and let her know they were coming home.

_"Speak Mortal." _

"Hey Garcia."

_"Oh, my angel dove! Are you coming back?" _

"Yeah, we should be there in an hour."

_"How'd the case go?" _

"Fine. We got the Professor, who was killing all those people just so Daddy would pay attention to him."

_"It's always daddy issues. How are my Chocolate Thunder and the rest of the team?" _

"We're good, although Reid had another moment."

_"Moment as in, running off and trying to save the day himself, kind of moment?" _

"The very same. He went to rescue two of our victims and got himself cornered. Without his vest."

_"Wait a minute, Reid didn't have his vest on?"_ Emily froze in her seat the moment she heard the second voice. If there was anything Emily hated more than spending time with Strauss, it was telling JJ (albeit without any prior knowledge of her presence) that Reid had charged in to save the day without his vest. Again.

"Hey, hey, JJ. Didn't know you were there, too…"

_"What do you mean Spencer wasn't wearing his vest?" _

"Just that. Rossi and Hotch found his vest in the victim's house, but no Reid. I got a call from Hotch asking if Reid was with me, but he wasn't."

_"Where was he?" _

"In another house against the street with the unsub."

_"Is he okay?"_ Garcia asked, concerned.

"Yeah, other than these really bad headaches—"

_"What headaches?"_ JJ demanded to know. Emily could just see her now, her brow furrowed with anger and her arms crossed.

"Apparently he's been having these headaches since the case started. They must be pretty bad because he wore his sunglasses even indoors and more than once Morgan asked if he was okay."

_"And so what? Reid wanted to prove he was fine by going after the unsub without his vest? Where is he?"_

"Sitting behind me in a dark corner, mumbling to himself."

_"Okay. When you guys get back here, I want to talk to him. And Emily," _

"...yeah?"

_"Do not warn him." _

There was a click and a dial tone in Emily's ear. She hung up and looked over her shoulder.

Poor Reid. He had no clue that JJ was going to be waiting for them to get back to the office so she could tear him a new one, thanks to Emily.

Well, might as well get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas! So, here we have the fight between JJ and Reid. I consider having Reid be an asshole, but decided that he could be a little more cruel than JJ, so I nixed it, letting JJ dominate the right. Alas, since I'm a romantic at heart, it does cool down at the end. Tiny bit of langauge in here.

Hope everyone had a great christmas!

And a very merry christmas to **whatif-ifonly!**

I don't own CM, please read and review.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan blew out a breath as he slung his bag over his shoulder. It had been way too quiet on the plane ride home, especially considering how the case had ended. Reid had said over and over that he was fine, but he wasn't, anyone of them could tell. Seaver kept looking at him from her seat across the aisle, and he was sure that Emily had been talking to Penelope about Reid. Kid had been a mess the entire case and Morgan was glad they were home. Hotch and Rossi had taken a separate elevator (to talk about Reid probably), so he, Emily, and Reid piled into the elevator, Reid keeping his distance especially. Seaver had been trying to have a conversation with him, but gave up and was talking to Emily as they exited and headed towards their desk.<p>

Morgan pulled open the door, asking Reid, "Hey youngster, you want to grab a bite to eat?" Spencer adjusted his bag on his shoulder, considering the older agent's offer. "Uh, thanks Morgan, but I'm not very-" He stopped midsentence as well as mid-step. Morgan stopped just before he ran into him, but Emily wasn't so quick, smacking into Morgan's back. She peered around Morgan's large frame and paled when she saw what had caused the genius to grow quiet. "-hungry." Spencer finished his voice flat, with a twinge of fear and annoyance.

Standing right in front of his desk, her stance one of offense as well as defense, arms crossed and a glare on her beautiful features, stood a very unhappy JJ. Spencer looked at her for a long moment, which Emily decided was the right time to try and sneak away. Unfortunately, Spencer caught the movement out of his peripheral vision. He immediately rounded on her, a look of betrayal on his features. "What are you looking at me for? I didn't call her!" Which was the truth, considering JJ was already there when Emily had called.

"Don't get mad at Emily. She didn't force you to take your vest off or confront the unsub!" JJ said hotly, marching over to the young genius. "JJ, can we not do this here?" Spencer asked, annoyed that he was now having to get a down-dressing after an already terrible weekend. "You want privacy? Fine, the conference room is open." She informed him, spinning on her heel and marching over to the steps, Reid following her. Hopefully she would run out of steam quickly so he could go home and sleep off his headache.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell were you thinking, Reid? That the unsub was going to surrender quietly?"<em>

"_No! I'm not that stupid, JJ."_

"_Well, you could've fooled me!"_

Emily winced, taking the bag of popcorn Garcia was offering. They were sitting at Emily's desk, Garcia having taken Spencer's chair. Seaver had left as soon as she could and Morgan was sitting at his desk, finishing his paperwork while listening to the argument JJ and Reid were having. Well, it was really more JJ yelling at Spencer than anything.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that for a genius, you make a lot of stupid decisions."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"Oh, he set himself up for that." Garcia said around her mouthful of popcorn. "True, plus she's got so many examples to choose from. Emily agreed. "Hey, Morgan, can you please go get us some drinks?" Derek looked over to her. She pushed her lower lip out into a pout. "Please."

* * *

><p>"Oh well, please, by all means, enlighten me." Spencer growled his hands planted firmly on the table as he glared at JJ.<p>

"Okay, how about when you confronted Owen Savage without a vest _or_ a gun?"

"I was the only one who could stop him!"

"Oh, yes, because only the great Dr. Spencer Reid could save us all!" She said sarcastically, throwing up her hands.

"That's not true, and you know it!" He hissed, remembering Adam Jackson.

"Alright, fine, let's talk about unnecessarily putting yourself in danger."

"What-"

"Trapping yourself in a room full of anthrax."

"I didn't know until I entered the room! You know what? Let's talk about you, JJ! You're not innocent either!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is gonna be good." Morgan commented, handing the ladies the drinks he got from the vending machine. Hotch had disappeared into his office after seeing who was in the conference room, and Rossi had already left. "I don't know. JJ doesn't really put herself in trouble." Garcia mused. Emily nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah, go on, Reid. Tell me what a troublemaker I am." JJ mocked and Reid clenched his fists.<p>

"How many times have you wandered off by yourself and gotten into trouble?"

"Not as much as you have!"

"No, because you get to stay behind in the station while the rest of us put our lives on the line!" He snarled. JJ moved so quick, Spencer almost didn't catch it. She shoved him as hard as she could into the window, ignoring the clunk sound that sounded when the back of his head connected with the glass. "How dare you! Like I'm not in the field just as much as the rest of the team! Like I don't put my own goddamn life on the line!" She shouted, her face growing red with anger.

* * *

><p>"Oh ho!" Garcia cried.<p>

"Ouch!" Morgan winced.

"He deserved it." Emily stated.

The three agents still in the bullpen were now on their feet. "Should we step in or something?" Garcia fretted, wringing her hands together. "Not just yet. Reid's lucky if she doesn't punch him." Emily scoffed.

* * *

><p>Normally, a hit like that wouldn't have hurt Reid as much, but combined with the pounding headache, it caused him to double over, grasp his head and groan.<p>

"Reid?" JJ felt bad when she saw his feature contort in pain. She didn't even push him that hard… had she? She moved closer to him, touching his shoulder. "Spencer?" She asked, lowering her voice, and he sighed. "It's nothing, I'm fine." He slowly rose to his normal height, ready to continue their fight, but JJ's anger was gone in light of his pain. "Are you having a headache?"

He looked at her, surprised. "How did you?"

"I was in the office with Garcia when Emily called. She said you get really bad headaches." Spencer was quiet more nodding slowly. JJ grasped his arm and led him over to the table, and he sat on the edge. She reached up and gently placed her fingertips on his temples, gently rubbing small circles.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? They were just fighting." Morgan complained. "Looks like Reid is having another headache." Emily sighed. "I'm sure the blow to the head didn't help," Garcia mentioned. "Probably done fighting now." Morgan sighed, closing his file and standing up, stretching. "Well, that was short lived.<p>

* * *

><p>"How long have you been having these headaches?" JJ questioned softly, standing in front of him.<p>

"I've had this one for about two days, but they started about a week ago."

"Are they regular headaches?"

"No. The light hurts my eyes and I'm sensitive to loud noises."

JJ chewed on her bottom lip, feeling guilty for yelling at him. "Have you gone to see a doctor yet?"

"Yeah, I had an appointment before we leave for the case. They should have my results tomorrow." Spencer studied her quietly. Now that she was done yelling, he was feeling better. Although, her gentle ministrations may have had something to do with that. He reached out and took her hand, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "JJ, what if there's something wrong with me? Seriously wrong?"

"Hey, you're going to be fine. The doctor will tell you it's probably just bad migraines brought on by stress or something." She was quick to assure him, moving forward and hugging him tightly. He sighed and bowed his head, burying his face in her neck.

"I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, sorry about the wait, but things got crazy 'round for a house for a whole second. After getting rid of most of our guests, my great-grandmother passed on New Year's Eve. I didn't know her all that well, but I still feel the loss and I'm more sad for my mom. My break won't last much longer, so I'm gonna try and push out the final chapter hopefully this week.

I'm really thrilled with this last one, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Hope everyone had a great New year's!

I don't own CM, please read and review

* * *

><p><em>I'm not crazy. I am NOT crazy. I'm not crazy!<em>

Those words kept running through Spencer's head as he stormed down the hallway of the hospital, slipping his sunglasses on and wishing his head would stop hurting. He should've asked JJ to come with him, but then her words came back to him. _"Hey, you're going to be fine. The doctor will tell you it's probably just bad migraines brought on by stress or something." _Stress. He had certainly been under enough of that lately, so maybe that was all it was…

Or maybe it was something else. Something worse.

Spencer kept his head down as he exit the hospital and headed for his car, his head now pounding out a rhythm. _Cra-zy. Cra-zy._ He growled in frustration when his hand shook too badly for him to get the key into the lock. He kicked the tire, not caring who was watching him. He grasped his right hand with his left, steadying his trembling hand enough to un-lock the car door and he slipped inside, jamming the key in and turning the car on. He left the parking lot and got as far as a nearby gas station, before he stopped, knowing he wasn't in any condition to drive.

He drove his fingers through his hair, grasping at the strands, welcoming a pain that wasn't from inside his head. Maybe he was going crazy, and hadn't noticed it until now. For the first time, he felt like those unsubs who had slowly been losing their minds, before realizing it. He felt like the unsub who had woken up and realized that they had lost their sanity, a bloody knife in one hand and dead victim, their throat slashed viciously, in the other. He clenched his fists, feeling his blunt fingernails dig into his palms.

How many had he killed? How many lives had he taken, claiming it was self-defense? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe there could've been a way to capture them and he immediately chose to end their lives. What did that make him? Did having a badge and gun make him better than them…or worse.

He shook his head furiously, ignoring the pain. NO! He was NOT like them! He was better than that! He was Dr. Spencer Reid, and he was not a killer.

He slumped back into his seat, his body covered in sweat from the battle he had done with himself. He had wrestled with his demons many times, but this one felt different. This one he felt more control over. He could have easily been any of the unsubs they dealt with every day, but he wasn't. He didn't let his terrible childhood take control of his life; he didn't let his father's abandonment make him a bitter mess; he chose to help people. He had a career he loved, and friends who loved him.

JJ.

Spencer opened his eyes, staring blankly out at the road. He had JJ. He wasn't alone; he had Henry and JJ. Through every crazy time in his life, JJ had always been there, in some form of another. She had always been his shoulder to crazy, his sounding board for ideas, and she always allowed him to rant and scream at the world when he needed it. She had never turned him away or let him down. She didn't believe he was crazy. Like she had told him, it was just stress. Feeling better, and with much steadier hands, he started the car again and headed towards her.

CM

She took one look at him, and knew he hadn't gotten the reassurance he had been hoping for. He was pale, paler than normal, and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He looked terrible, yet there was hope, for there in his eyes, was a sort of understanding and acceptance. No words were said between them, they weren't needed. Words would only cheapen what was happening.

He entered the house, empty except for a mess of toys in the living room, dirty socks by the recliner, and of course, JJ's warm understanding and strength. She took his hand and led him to the couch, sitting down and pulling him down gently beside her. She gently reached up and smoothed his hair back, and took in the red-rim around his eyes. He took the hand she had left in her lap, taking it between his larger hands and rubbing his thumb against her wrist. JJ could feel the tension leave his body as they sat there in silence, taking what the other's presence offered and still not saying a word.

JJ wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, before Spencer's head slowly drifted down and landed on her shoulder. She immediately laid her head against his, and she felt a sigh go through him and leave his lips. "Will you always be here?" She wrapped both arms around him, holding him tight, kissing the top of his head and breathing the answer into his hair.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know. This should've been done like two weeks ago, but what's that saying? Life happens when you're making plans or something along those lines. Got kicked in the ass for a while there, but I'm back! Final chapter! Honestly though, I'm not totally thrilled with the ending and I re-wrote it God knows how many times, but oh well.

I don't own CM. Please read and review

* * *

><p>It was a slow day at the BAU, the first in a while. They had had back to back cases and were finally having a breather, using the time to catch up on reports (old paperwork in Emily's case) or read over individual cases assigned to them. Morgan is taping his pen against the stack he has next to him, whilst keeping an eye on Reid. It doesn't seem like he is in any pain, but Morgan wants to make sure all the same. Emily is munching on pretzels and cookies she got from the vending machine, mumbling comments to herself periodically, whilst keeping an eye on Reid also. She had done a quick recon when he came in that morning, and for once, he seemed better. Spencer was having a good day. He didn't have a headache and he was almost done, which was good considering it was almost one and he hadn't had lunch yet. He was powering through the file he was re-reading for the fourth time when he heard Emily's voice cut through the quiet.<p>

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence."

He had the happy tone and looked up. He couldn't stop his own smile upon seeing JJ coming towards them. She was dressed casually, in form fitting jeans and a blouse V neck shirt.

"Dress code at the Pentagon is pretty lax." Morgan teased, putting his headphones away.

"Ha ha. It's my day off and Henry's with his dad."

"So what brings you here?" Spencer asked, closing the file and putting it to the side. She smiled at him, causing butterflies erupting in his stomach.

"I came to see you," she said, moving closer to him, "if you're not busy."

Spencer felt touched. "I'm never too busy for you." He said, with a smile.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about…" He knew what she wanted to talk about. "I'm doing better. No headache today, since I know you were _all_ wondering." Spencer reported, with a pointed look directed towards his co-worker.

"Morgan really wanted to ask, but didn't want to upset you." Emily was quick to supply.

"What? No I wasn't! You were the one who didn't want to set him off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Turning his back to his bickering teammates, Spencer sticks his hands in his pockets and faces JJ. "So, plans for your day-off since you don't have Henry?"

"Nope. As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you wanted to come over." JJ asks, lowering her voice in case Morgan and Emily pick that moment to take a breath and hear her and Spencer's conversation. The genius cocks his head slightly. "And do what?" He teases, lowering his voice as well.

"Play Monopoly, Spence. What else?" JJ asks, slightly exasperated. He shrugs, looking over his shoulder briefly. When he looks back at her, he has a mischievous smile on his face and that look in his eye that clues her in. She narrows her eyes at him. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

Spencer grins. "Say what?"

Tired of playing games, she decides to turn the tables on him and end it. JJ fists her hand in his shirt and pulls him forward, catching his lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

The area around them goes dead quietly instantly.

Spencer can feel Morgan's shocked disbelief, on top of hearing Emily's surprised gasp. He blocks them out, focusing on the feel of JJ's lips on his. He tilts his head slightly to the side and JJ's lips part. His tongue slips in and he feels smug when JJ moans and moves closer to him, deepening the kiss. Her hand comes up and grips the side of his neck, tracing her fingernails against his skin lightly, and Spencer groans.

"WHAT?"

Morgan can't believe it. He's shocked to see JJ kiss Reid, and even more so when Reid begins kissing her back! He has to admit, he's more shocked at the skill level Reid had demonstrated. Boy had some skills!

Emily isn't sure if this was really happening or if she had dozed off and this was a dream. She knew there was something between JJ and Reid, but for them to just put it out there! In the bullpen of the BAU much less! Damn, she had to say, Reid had some serious kissing skills!

Everyone is brought out of their stunned stupor (and kiss) when they hear Penelope Garcia's exclamation. They all turn to look at the shocked analyst, who was looking at the couple, wide-eyed, before grinning. "Well well well! What have we hear? A little smooching party in the bullpen that I wasn't invited to? Morgan, I am hurt."

Morgan chuckles, getting up and walking over to her. "Sorry, mama."

He kisses her cheek, and she huffs. "You're going to let JJ and Reid outdo us? Shame on you."

This brings laughter to the group.

"Ok, so, out with it. When where and how?" Garcia demands.

"Couple of weeks after she read the riot act." Spencer answers.

"At my place, and as for the how, well…it just kind of happened." JJ said, holding Spencer's hand and smiling up at him. "We were trying to figure out how best to tell you guys."

"And planting a big one on Reid in the middle of the day, in the middle of the bullpen, was the best you could come up with?" Morgan questions with a chuckle.

"Actually, that wasn't what we had decided to do. It was supposed to be just a kiss…"

"But we got wrapped up in the moment." Spencer grins.

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, I'm so happy for you guys!" Emily congratulates them.

"You know what would make me happy?"

The team freezes when they hear their unit chief's voice.

"Doing your work and keeping the making out, out of the office. That would bring a smile to my face."

"Would it really?" Emily asked Hotch, trying to bite back her own smile.

"Considering what's going on right now, I guess we'll never know. Reid, I'm glad for you, but please next time, keep it clean."

Spencer nods, and when JJ says she has to go, he walks her to the elevator.

Hotch looks back at his team. "Back to work. You work quietly and without kissing each other, you can get leave early."

Garcia hustls back to her lair, while Morgan and Emily go back to their desk, the only sounds filling the room were the computers humming and pens scratching. Hotch watches Spencer come back into the bullpen and sit down at his desk, giving the young genius the same orders.

"Oh, Reid by the way."

"Sir?"

"You've got lipstick on your bottom lip. Unless there's something you want to tell me, get a tissue."

Hotch allows himself a small grin when he turns his back to the team and goes back to his office.

Good for those two.


End file.
